


Kiss Me

by Lkv



Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Middle School, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkv/pseuds/Lkv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Окружающая действительность глазами ревнующего Харуки Нанасэ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам 8 серии 2 сезона; таймлайн: средняя школа.

Вообще, Макото был совсем не плох в учебе. Совсем плох в учебе был, скорее, Хару, хотя причины этого печального явления крылись в тех же широтах, где находился городской общественный бассейн. Другое дело – Макото. Он был усидчив, прилежен, старателен. Но несмотря на все это, английский ему никак не давался. 

– О! Смотри-ка! – очнулся Макото на скамейке баскетбольного клуба средней школы, когда азы английского были далеко позади. – Твое имя, Кисуми! Оно же звучит совсем как «Kiss me»!

Сидящий рядом Кисуми звонко рассмеялся. Сидящий напротив Хару хмуро возразил:

– Звучит совсем по-другому.

– Но похоже ведь?

Пара зеленых глаз уставилась прямо на него. Хару вздохнул. Ему совсем не хотелось спорить с Макото, особенно в свете того, что имя «Кисуми» и в самом деле звучало как «kiss me», окрашенное японским акцентом. Тем самым, с которым поп-звезды страны восходящего солнца пропевали заветную фразу в каждой третьей своей песне.

Kiss me, ki-ssu-me, Kisumi…

Довольно смущающее имя, надо заметить.

Хару искоса поглядел на его счастливого обладателя.

– Ну… может, – запоздало ответил на вопрос.

А Кисуми сразу же заулыбался. Причем такой улыбкой, которой человек, зовущийся «Kiss me», ну никак не имеет права улыбаться.

– Смотрите, ребята! Так позовете меня, а я возьму и услышу совсем не то, что надо, – и он легонько хлопнул Макото по плечу, а затем быстрым взглядом скользнул по мрачной физиономии Хару.

И кажется, снова показал язык.

Хару не был идиотом. Идиотом был, чего уж таить, Макото. Это Макото считал нормальным явлением после тренировки по баскетболу с Кисуми сидеть с Кисуми на скамейке перед баскетбольным клубом и, обедая с Кисуми, обсуждать фонетические нюансы имени Кисуми, а также позволять Кисуми хлопать себя по плечу. Да, только Макото умудрялся не чувствовать ничего противоестественного во всем вышеперечисленном. Но у Хару была отличная интуиция. И его было не так просто обмануть.

«Он хочет поцеловать Макото… и обратить все в шутку?»

Без сомнения, так оно и было. Один лишь пронизывающий взгляд, которым Кисуми пытался деморализовать Хару вот уже вторую минуту, говорил о достоверности всех возникших опасений.

Медлить было нельзя. Глядя преимущественно на Макото, Хару сказал:

– Уже поздно. Пошли домой.

– Угу, – кивнул тот, послушно протягивая руку к сумке.

Но противник был не так прост:

– О, вы домой? А мне сегодня в ту же сторону! 

И, догнав отчаливших приятелей за считанные секунды, Кисуми возник точно между Харукой и Макото. А спустя еще одну секунду обнял Хару за шею.

«Пытается разделить нас!» – догадался последний.

Подлый ход. Но у Кисуми всегда были такие ходы. Хару понял это еще в тот день, когда Макото призвали в баскетбольный клуб под крайне сомнительным предлогом «нам не хватает игроков». Макото был добр и доверчив, поэтому согласился. С тех пор Кисуми таскал его на тренировки едва ли не каждый день, и Хару поневоле приходилось таскаться следом. Пока одурманенный разум Макото концентрировался на мяче, Хару смиренно ждал на скамеечке в спортзале, куда ему с завидным постоянством и как бы случайно прилетали пасы от Кисуми. Если пасы были удачны (а значит, попадали жертве в голову), Кисуми рассыпался в лживых извинениях, насильно уводил Хару из спортзала в медпункт и там сидел с ним до конца тренировки, ведя какие-то пространные речи, смысл которых Хару пока еще не разгадал, но которые вертелись вокруг последних новинок в мире видеоигр и еженедельника «Shonen Jump». Возможно, это был какой-то код. 

– Эй, – окликнул Кисуми, когда Хару посетила сия светлая мысль. – Хочешь?

В его руке был открытый пакетик с соком.

Пить Хару хотелось, но он решительно мотнул головой. Он не падет так низко, чтобы принять подачку от врага.

– Ну, как хочешь, – пожал враг плечами. – Макото?

А вот Макото пал ниже некуда:

– Ага, спасибо!

Он уже протянул к соку руку, когда до Хару дошло:

«Это же будет… непрямой поцелуй?!»

– Я… – сорвалось с губ в ту же секунду, – я передумал. Макото, отдай мне сок!

Макото нужно было спасти любой ценой.

– Ты же только что отказался… – удивился Кисуми. – На вот, у меня еще есть.

Да уж, Кисуми был злом вселенского масштаба. Таким, что у него в кармане был запасной пакетик с соком.

– Нет, я хочу твой. Макото, дай! – и злосчастный пакетик был выхвачен из рук жертвы практически силой, а затем уничтожен лично Харукой в два глотка.

Макото даже присвистнул:

– Ничего себе. Что ж ты терпел так долго?

Хару молчал. Наверное, Макото так никогда и не поймет, что Кисуми нужно от него далеко не членство в баскетбольном клубе. И не совместная дорога до дома. И даже сок, один на двоих. Наверное, даже хорошо, что Макото этого не понимает. Спокойнее. Хару оглянулся на шагающего чуть позади, красного от злости Кисуми. На мгновение их взгляды столкнулись, и враг трусливо отвел глаза. «Да, – кивнул Хару сам себе. – Все правильно». Он будет защищать Макото, сколько потребуется. 

В конце концов, именно для этого и нужны настоящие друзья.

 

~Эпилог~

– Я дома! – поздоровался Кисуми, закрывая входную дверь.

– Почему так поздно? – мать высунулась из кухонного проема и скептически оглядела блудного сына. – Весь красный, с тренировки опять?

– Ага.

– Мусор выкинь, – она кивнула в сторону смятого пакетика из-под сока.

– Это не мусор, – коротко бросил сын, поднимаясь к себе наверх.

Там, в закрытой комнате, Кисуми задумчиво повертел пустой пакетик в руках, а затем сжал губами трубочку. В картонной коробке зарокотал воздух.

– Пустой… – озвучил очевидное Кисуми и, отложив пакетик в сторону, растянулся на кровати.

«Это же был… непрямой поцелуй?»

Наверное, Хару так никогда и не поймет, что Кисуми нужны от него далеко не каждодневные встречи в баскетбольном клубе. И не совместные походы в медпункт. И даже не сок, один на двоих. Ну и ладно. Не беда. Просто однажды, когда Хару окликнет его по имени, Кисуми возьмет и услышит совсем не то, что нужно.


End file.
